Navidad en Nueva York
by marycarter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría con Mac y Stella tras el final del capitulo navideño?


**NAVIDAD EN NUEVA YORK**

_Un mundo nace cuando dos se besan_

-Octavio Paz-

El calor de la gran sala del centro de beneficencia le había dado la bienvenida, pero pese a la calefacción, aun tenía las manos congeladas por el frío de la calle y su nariz, tal vez algo coloreada, debía parecerse a la de Rudolph.

En las últimas horas el termómetro se había desplomado por debajo de los diez grados bajo cero y de haber tardado apenas unos minutos más en entrar en el centro donde sus subordinados repartían regalos cual ayudantes de Santa Claus, hubiera estado a punto de convertirse en un bloque de hielo.

Sin embargo, eran pequeñas molestias que en el fondo, no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Ni el frío del que aun no conseguía desprenderse pese a su gruesa chaqueta, ni los duros momentos vividos en el trabajo ese día, ni siquiera sentir que estaba al borde de congestionarse… nada le importaba en ese momento.

Y es que por primera vez en algo más de ocho años, Mac Taylor podía decir que era un hombre feliz.

Muy feliz. Tanto que aun no terminaba de creerse que fuese dueño de ese sentimiento.

Él, que hacía tiempo se había sentido un tipo sin suerte, ahora se presentaba dueño de tan hermosa sensación y para alcanzarla, no había necesitado que un genio escapado de una vieja lámpara le concediera tres deseos, ganar una condecoración o un boleto premiado de lotería, ni siquiera le había hecho falta perseguir ilusiones por senderos inciertos... la felicidad estaba más cerca de lo que él jamás había pensado y recién empezaba a darse cuenta.

Alguien le dijo una vez que pasamos gran parte de nuestra vida buscando una felicidad utópica, que cuando se nos presenta en su cara más real, somos incapaces de vislumbrarla. Y en ese instante, en que el mundo parecía haberse detenido sólo para él, Mac empezaba a entender que había estado ciego demasiado tiempo.

Todos los momentos perdidos intentando atrapar un rayo de esperanza que al final se le acababa escapando de entre los dedos; todas las idas y venidas en una búsqueda infructuosa que le habían llevado por caminos errados tropezando piedra con piedra… todo había resultado ser una pérdida de tiempo, porque sólo en este instante, mientras el White Christmas de Bing Crosby se colaba en sus oídos, llenándole de espíritu navideño y abrazaba a la mujer que había buscado demasiado tiempo, era consciente de que no podía pedir mucho más a la vida.

Era un tipo muy afortunado.

Sus chicos se veían felices, vestidos de duendes repartiendo paquetes bellamente envueltos, a niños desfavorecidos. Sus risueñas caras mostraban que verdaderamente estaban disfrutando, pues la acción que realizaban nacía del corazón y no era únicamente producto de la necesidad de calmar por Navidad, los gritos de sus conciencias por ser insolidarios ciudadanos de este mundo cruel.

Verles así, no sólo le contagiaba la sonrisa, le hacía sentirse orgulloso de su equipo, como si de un padre de familia se tratase. Y es que a fin de cuentas, se podía decir que, al menos entre ellos, los lazos de amistad eran más fuertes que los consanguíneos.

En ese año al que le quedaban apenas unos días para finalizar, habían pasado más avatares juntos, que los que podía compartir una familia y eso sólo había servido para fortalecerles aun más como equipo.

Había sido un año duro, de alto coste, a nivel laboral y emocional.

Habían perdido a Jess y aunque al principio cada uno trató de llevar su dolor de forma individual, separando sus caminos, al final la pérdida y el recuerdo de lo vivido junto a ella había pesado más y fueron capaces de unirse en el dolor para poco a poco empezar a reponerse del golpe, juntos. Como siempre.

Luego estaba el tiroteo, la situación de Danny y el miedo no expresado en voz alta, a no saber si volvería a caminar, aunque finalmente, esto último estaba resolviéndose satisfactoriamente.

Pero también había disfrutado de momentos bellos: la llegada de Lucy, que había introducido de lleno a Mac en el complicado mundo de los pañales y la leche en polvo, cuando le tocaba cuidar de su ahijada mientras sus papás se tomaban un respiro; la boda, de la cual sólo él y su fiel compañera habían sido testigos… y un viaje al otro lado del charco, que le había trastocado más de lo que él hubiera imaginado jamás.

Había tomado un avión simplemente para sacar de un apuro a su amiga y había vuelto preguntándose si ese maremágnum de emociones que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella era amistad o algo más a lo que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, por temor a romper un fuerte lazo de amistad que le había llevado años construir.

La oyó reír junto a su pecho y sólo en ese instante el mundo volvió a girar y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo… abrazado a Stella.

No sabía exactamente el tiempo transcurrido desde el inicio de su abrazo, pero sí era más del que habitualmente empleaban en aquel gesto tan común entre ellos.

La tenía fuertemente sujeta por la espalda y la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, como si temiese a que fueran a arrebatarla de su lado de un momento a otro. Ella le devolvía el abrazo, mientras sus manos le trazaban círculos imaginarios en la espalda cubierta por un grueso jersey de lana y su cabello le hacía cosquilla en la barbilla.

Tal vez fuera la cotidianeidad de ese gesto, pues se habían abrazado decenas de veces desde que se conocían, pero no había ni un atisbo de incomodidad, pese a sentir que ese abrazo era diferente a cualquier otro que pudieran haberse dado.

Era distinto porque se sentía tan bien, que sólo quería que durase para siempre, que el tiempo volviera a detenerse sólo para ellos dos, unidos en ese abrazo mágico... aunque el mundo llegase a su fin en ese preciso instante.

Casi de modo instintivo, la atrajo aun más hacia él, besando su cabello en repetidas ocasiones, apenas rozando sus rebeldes rizos, en una caricia tan imperceptible, que tal ella ni lo notaría.

No sabía muy bien qué le estaba pasando con Stella pero desde la estancia en Grecia, algo se había removido dentro de él.Y eso le generaba demasiado temor... porque durante mucho tiempo, su relación con ella había sido lo único que tenía claro cada vez que su mundo se tambaleaba, lo único estable en su vida, el único pilar en el que apoyarse cuando las fuerzas flaqueaban.

Nunca había dudado de la naturaleza de su relación, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en que Flack y Lindsay le habían sugerido la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más entre ellos, pero desde unos meses atrás, era precisamente Stella Bonasera quién más dudas le generaba.

¿Se estaría enamorando de ella? Se lo había preguntado en múltiples ocasiones, sobre todo durante las últimas semanas, en las que habían compartido compras navideñas, búsqueda de abeto, cafés y partido de los Nicks, pero no había logrado darse a sí mismo una respuesta convincente.

Pero en esos momentos, mientras la abrazaba y observaba la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al ver a Danny haciendo malabares con las bolas de un abeto, supo que si no estaba enamorado de ella, sentía algo muy parecido al amor.

Y eso le estremeció.

Ya había comprobado una vez lo que era salir con una compañera de trabajo y le abrumaba cometer mismo error dos veces.

Salir con Peyton había estado bien, le había probado a sí mismo que podía volver a enamorarse sin necesidad de olvidar del todo a Claire y cuando su relación se rompió, no habían terminado del todo mal, pues la distancia que les separaba había hecho el olvido y menguado el dolor.

Pero con Stella era distinto. La conocía desde hacía años, era su compañera de trabajo, su mano derecha, su mejor amiga y si intentaba tener algo con ella y todo entre ellos acababa mal, tendrían que seguir viéndose a diario, trabajando codo con codo, compartiendo cafés matutinos y charlas en la sala de reuniones… y por supuesto, olvidarse de todos los momentos que compartían juntos fuera del trabajo. ¿Podría vivir sin esos pequeños momentos que le hacían olvidar la cruda realidad con la que se enfrentaba cada día?

Una leve caricia en su rostro le volvió a bajar de las nubes para traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba absorto en su mundo imaginario, pero Stella se había separado levemente de él y le miraba, con una enigmática mezcla de extrañeza y absurda comprensión, que él no logró descifrar.

La agente sonrió y le tiró de la mano, arrastrándole fuera de la fiesta navideña y la cálida temperatura que envolvía la sala, hasta llevarle a la calle, donde fueron recibidos por una fuente ventisca cargada de copos de nieve, que a la mañana siguiente dibujarían una bella postal navideña de la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Estaba nevando y en cuestión de segundos sus cabellos y abrigos quedaron cubiertos de motitas blancas.

Ella comenzó a reír, sin saber exactamente el motivo de su risa, mientras agitaba su cabello y dejaba caer las minúsculas partículas de nieve que se habían quedado impregnadas en los mechones.  
Parmencía parada en la acera, demasiado cerca de él y a la vez algo lejos... con el rostro elevado hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, dejando que la nieve cayese sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos y su boca. Curvó de nuevo sus labios en su sonrisa más característica y de nuevo hizo abrir la caja de Pandora.

¿Y si la besaba?

Podía acercarse a su mejilla y cuando casi estuviera rozando su piel, desviarse apenas unos milímetros hasta sus labios.

La tenía demasiado cerca, tanto que sólo bastaría una leve inclinación para obtener una respuesta a miles de preguntas.

¿Qué se sentiría besando a una mujer así?

Podría responderse, besándola en ese mismo instante y permitiéndole al mundo romperse bajo sus pies. Podía besarla, acariciar sus labios y dejarse embriagar por su sabor... pero el mismo temor de siempre le frenaba.

¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos? ¿Podrían volver a trabajar juntos? ¿Podría mirarla de nuevo a la cara sin sentirse avergonzado?

Un beso no tiene por qué cambiarle la vida a nadie, pero en su caso, sabía que sí, pues una vez que la besara, ya no querría parar de hacerlo. La adicción vencería a la razón.

Y ahora se maldecía por ser tan estúpido de no haberla besado esa misma mañana, cuando al entrar en el ascensor, estuvieron unos instantes posados bajo unas hojas de muérdago. Ella las vio y sonrió, tal vez esperando que la tradición navideña fuese cumplida, pero una vez más, a un oficial de los marines herido en Líbano y condecorado por sus méritos militares, le faltaba el valor para besar a esa mujer. Podría haberla besado tomando como excusa el muérdago y no tendría por qué haber ocasionado una mala consecuencia de sus actos.

Pero era un maldito cobarde.

Debería despojarse de todos sus galones y arrojarlos a la basura, porque no los merecía. Podía demostrar mucha valentía cuando detenía a peligrosos criminales en las calles, pero cuando se trataba de su vida sentimental, no era más que un cobarde.

"¡Eres un gallina, Mac Taylor! Un maldito gallina" Pensó, justo en el mismo instante en que ella abría los ojos de golpe y se volvía hacia él, como si una vez más, le hubiese leído la mente.

A veces adoraba esa habilidad tan suya y otras la odiaba, porque se sentía totalmente transparente ante sus ojos y ahora se sentía casi desnudo, tratando de no pensar en besarla por temor a que sus pensamientos fueran adivinados, pero sólo conseguía lo contrario.

Stella le sonrió y con apenas un rápido movimiento que no le dio opción a reaccionar y echar a correr como un niño miedoso, tomó su cara con ambas manos y le besó.

Labio contra labio, apenas un simple roce transformado en una caricia breve pero intensa.

Sólo duró un instante, demasiado largo para acostumbrarse al sabor de sus labios y demasiado breve para echarla terriblemente de menos cuando ella interrumpió el beso, separándose un poco de él, pero manteniendo el contacto visual.

-¿Siempre me vas a leer el pensamiento? –Murmuró Mac, sintiendo sus labios repentinamente fríos.

-Sólo cuando pienses en besarme… y no te atrevas a hacerlo. –Ella volvió a regalarle una de sus sonrisas y tomándole de la mano, tiró de él, comenzando a caminar hacia el Rockefeller Center, donde disfrutarían de uno de los típicos espectáculos navideños.

Ya está, lo habían echo. Se habían besado y ni el mundo se había terminado ni se había hundido la tierra bajo sus pies. Todo seguía igual, el planeta seguía girando y el tiempo no se había detenido. La nieve seguía cayendo, los neoyorkinos seguían tomando las calles... y ellos dos seguían tomados de la mano, caminando cual pareja de colegiales enamorados, hacia un destino cierto y un futuro incierto.

Fuera todo seguía igual, pero dentro, en lo más profundo de cada uno, todo estaba cambiando y Mac Taylor estaba convencido de que aquel beso había sido el primer paso que les abriría el camino hacia una historia juntos.

Exhaló un suspiro y no pudo evitar adornar su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

Había tardado ocho años, dos meses y trece días en volver a tener ese sentimiento que ahora estaba recibiendo como regalo de Navidad. Demasiado tiempo el transcurrido, pero la espera había merecido la pena, porque ahora, Mac Taylor podía afirmar con honestidad, que había recuperado su felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
